An Adventure In The Twilight
by twilightknight1594
Summary: Hotaru Tomoe is the youngest and supposedly the shyest sailor scout. Ryou Bakura is the quietest student at Domino High with one of the biggest secrets. What happans when these two meet?
1. Chapter 1

Twilightknight1594: I know that I haven't worked on my other story in a while and I promise that I will get to that but I thought of this and had to post it. Normally I don't do two stories at once but I didn't want to forget it. Hope you like it!

* * *

/_Ah. What a wonderful start to a new school year./ _Ryou Bakura thought as he grabbed his backpack and headed out the door of his Domino apartment. Although the first day of school usually depresses kids and teens of all ages, Ryou was happy. It was a bright, sunny day, he had gotten up on time, he had had the perfect breakfast for the occasion, and he had everything he needed in his backpack beforehand so he wasn't running around his house looking in for it and ending up late on day one and giving his teachers a bad impression. To most people this would be normal, but for Ryou normal didn't happen often. Normally something would be missing, or he'd pass out and wake up to his breakfast being on fire on the stove or he would over sleep and be late or something else catastrophic would happen that would ruin the day just as it was starting. Why would these things happen? Because Ryou owned a certain ancient Egyptian artifact called the Millennium Ring and inside the Millennium Ring lived an ancient spirit that at one point and time had been the King of Thieves and tried to take over the world. However, when the spirit didn't want to take over the world or someone else was trying to do it he would stick to messing with Ryou. The two had an infinitely better relationship than most thought, but they still got on each other's nerves. As Ryou walked down the street towards Domino high he was suddenly aware of another presence which, as he turned to see who or what it was, turned out to be none other than Yami Bakura or simply Bakura.

"I was wondering where you were." Ryou said, suddenly getting to be a little on guard. However, instead of doing something threatening or remotely scary Bakura simply stretched and crossed his arms.

"I over slept. I did have a wonderful fire show planned, but I was out late last night." Ryou just sighed and kept walking, maintaining his smile. He was not letting anything ruin his day, even if it was a disgruntled roommate. Bakura, however, wasn't in the same mood. He couldn't figure out why Ryou could be so happy. "Why on Earth do you have that giant smile on your face? Shouldn't you be dreading this day like every other school-age mortal? Look around. Do they seem happy?" Bakura looked over at a group of sleepy looking kids. Ryou looked too but then returned his glance forward.

"I'm happy because school is one of the only safe places that there is. I am in no danger of you taking me over and I can be with my friends and myself for once."

"What are you talking about? I can take you over anytime I so wish."

"Then why has it never happened? I'll tell you why. You know that if you try anything the Pharaoh will stop you in an instant. "

"Ha! Right, like I'm scared of that blundering, goody-two shoes pharaoh. I just don't want to hear your teachers blathering on and on about nothing important."

"If that were the case wouldn't you just get up and leave?"

"Yes, but then you would miss out on the torture of having to endure the teacher yourself." Ryou just shook his head.

"Alright, whatever you say. However, it sounds to me like…." Ryou stopped midsentence. Not because someone was staring at him. He was used to that. No, he stopped because he saw someone in front of an apartment complex a few yards away. She had short, black hair, violet eyes, was very pale and looked to be Ryou's age. However, she wasn't wearing the Domino High uniform. Ryou had seen it somewhere but wasn't sure where. It had long sleeves and a long skirt that was vastly different from the Domino High skirts. The shirt was dark red with a black part that came to a V in front and hung in the back like a sailor uniform. The piece under that was also dark red and had a black star on it. The bow was dark green with black stripes and the bottom of the shirt and skirt had the same design. Her shoes were also black. Normally Ryou wouldn't care about who was with him on the sidewalk making a morning commute, but she seemed to stand out from everyone else. It was like she glowed. Ryou stood staring while Bakura made futile attempts to regain his attention.

"RYOU! PAY ATTENTION!" Ryou gasped and turned his head from the girl to Bakura.

"S…sorry. What was I saying?"

"I haven't the slightest idea. You broke off in midsentence and just blanked out. Now, what happened?"

"Well…I don't know. I just saw this girl and, like you said, blanked out. Who was she…?" Bakura just looked at Ryou for a second and then looked at the girl in question, who was now digging in her suitcase-like backpack.

/_Hm. I guess she's ok. There is something about her but…I cant put my finger on it./ _Then he looked back down at Ryou. /_Oh well. Might as well mess with him until I figure it out./ _With that he regained his stern, not caring look. "How should I know? What do I look like, the phone book?" That got him a glare from Ryou.

"I was just wondering out loud. There was no need to be sarcastic. I…Oh no! She's looking this way! Why? What do I do?" Bakura couldn't help but smirk at Ryou as he had a mild freak-out session right there on the sidewalk.

"I don't know. Maybe she is looking because she is being stared at by a complete stranger?" Bakura said, intentionally trying to bother Ryou and prolong his suffering. "Look, run into the alley."

"No way! There could be muggers or worse down there!"

"Normally they wait until night to come out and if they are in there they wont mess with you. I've already handled that."

"You have? How?" Ryou was now getting a bit afraid. He had noticed that over the summer he would blank out close to bed time and then wake up with bruises and cuts and just being exhausted. He knew that Bakura was behind it, he just didn't know what he was up to. Bakura almost swelled with pride and seemed to grow about a foot before he gave his answer.

"You are now the most feared thief in all of Domino City. No one will mess with you. You had better be glad too. It took many long nights of fighting but I finally got back to my original status. I didn't even have to kill anyone." Ignoring the last bit, Ryou went into the alley and, with Bakura's guidance, went to the rest of the way to school through the alley system. It wasn't as bad as he thought but when Bakura had had his way and threatened or fought every thief and bad guy in the city Ryou really shouldn't have expected anyone to bother him. He wouldn't have. After about ten minutes of running Ryou finally reached the school and hurried to his classroom. He was going to be early but lost time watching the mystery girl, who was still on his mind. He soon pushed that though aside though as he saw Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea. His friends that he hadn't seen in a while. Even though they didn't really hang out that much due to Bakura, he considered them his friends and he knew that they considered him theirs and that was all that mattered to him.

"Hey Ryou! Come over here!" Joey yelled across the room.

"Yeah Ryou! It's been a while. Time to catch up!" Tristan joined in. A bit surprised but very happy with the attention Ryou went over to his friends.

"Good morning everyone." Ryou said with a smile.

"Hey Ryou. How have you been?" Yugi asked trying to seem innocent, but he and Ryou knew that he was asking specifically because of Bakura, who everyone thought probably hurt him at home, which he didn't.

"I'm just fine Yugi. It's been a great summer. Did anyone do anything exciting?" Everyone just looked at each other and smiled.

"Actually, for the first time in a while we have had nothing going on. It has been great." Tea said cheerfully.

"Yeah, no weirdos trying to take over the world." Yugi said with a smile. However, that comment got Bakura's attention and he decided to make himself known. Well…at least known to Ryou as he manifested himself next to him.

"I am not a weirdo! How dare he!"

_/Stop! You'll get Yami's attention!/ _Ryou said through the mind-link that he and Bakura shared.

"So? Let him come out. We'll see what the great and powerful pharaoh can do with innocent students around."

/_Stop it!/ _(RING) Thankfully for Ryou the bell that signaling that class had begun rang and everyone took a seat and waited for the teacher to arrive. That is, everyone save for a certain spirit that kept glaring at Yugi who now looked really uncomfortable and kept looking around for something. Apparently, he could feel Bakura looking at him. Just as Ryou was about to ask him to stop again the teacher walked in. Everyone snapped to attention and rose to greet her.

"Alright everyone, sit down. Welcome back, it is good to see everyone after such a long summer. Before we begin I would like to announce that there will be a new student joining us from another school system in Tokyo. Her name is Hotaru Tomoe and I would like it if you all made her feel welcome." She then motioned to the door for someone to come in.

/_A new year and new faces. Today certainly is eventful./ _Ryou thought cheerfully. However his thoughts were interrupted by Bakura's voice.

/_Think again. Look at the door./ _Ryou did and his jaw almost dropped. It was the same girl from earlier. He hadn't gotten a good look at her because she had been far away but the uniform gave her away. Ryou watched as she bowed to the class and said a few words of greeting and then took her seat by the window in the middle of the side aisle. If was two seats ahead of Yugi and one away from him diagonally.

/_Should I say hi? No, that would be creepy and class is starting. It would be polite though. Maybe after class. But would that seem too late? Although this could be considered too early./ _

_/JUST SAY IT ALREADY. It isn't like she is going to kill you./ _Bakura was getting increasingly agitated since he had to hear Ryou's mental rambling.

/_I cant just go up to her!/_

_/Why? Has someone cut off your legs and I wasn't made aware of it?/_

_/No, but I already messed up by staring at her. I mean, she caught me staring at her./_

_/You don't even know if she was looking at you. You weren't the only one there you know. She could have been looking at something else. Besides, if she did catch you then I know that you would want to at least apologize for staring at her./_

_/How do you know that?/_

_/I'm in your head and your conscience is insane./ _

"Mr. Bakura!" Ryou snapped to attention at his name being called. He had been so caught up in his conversation with Bakura that he hadn't been paying attention and class had begun and apparently he had been called on.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Is there something you would like to share with us?" The teacher said, looking impatient.

/_Nothing that you need to know about./ _Ryou heard Bakura say, but he shrugged him away.

"Nothing. Sorry."The teacher glared at him a little longer and then resumed class. Everyone tuned away save for Yugi and Joey. Yugi just looked a little worried but Joey was a bit more active. A few seconds later a note came out of nowhere and hit Ryou in the back of the head. Ryou unfolded it and found it to be fairly messy but legible.

Hey man, you ok?

It's not like you to flake out in class.

Yugi wants to talk to ya after class at lunch.

_/Great./ _Ryou thought with a sigh. He turned and nodded in agreement, even though he really didn't want to.

/_Stop complaining. It isn't the end of the world last time I checked. Just don't screw up for the rest of the day, tell them to buzz of, and apologize to the girl over there and everything will be fine./ _Bakura said through mind-link.

/_That is easy for you to say! You're a 5,000 year old tomb robber that no one can see! I, however, have…/ _Bakura stopped paying attention and blocked Ryou out. He suddenly got the uneasy feeling from before again and he didn't know why, and it bothered him. He didn't sense anything from anyone else in the room save for Yugi and that was easily explained, but the energy this new girl had wasn't that of a Millennium Item. Albeit, it was old, but not Egyptian. It was dark, but not the darkness of Zorc.

/_Who or what are you?/ _Bakura thought with narrowed eyes. He decided that he might have to watch her too. Not for the same reasons as Ryou obviously, but to see what kind of threat she was. /_This year may be interesting after all./ _Bakura thought, but not with his usual smirk. He was actually concerned.

/_Are you even listening?!/ _Bakura snapped to attention as Ryou yelled mentally. The two then got into a bit of a mental argument right there in the middle of class. Unbeknownst to them however, the girl named Hotaru was watching them through a small hand mirror and smiling to herself.

* * *

Twilightknight1594: Alright, that is it for chapter one.

Bakura: Ha! Finally Ryou has a girl to chase. This should be good.

Twilightknight1594: Where is he?

(Bangs at door) Ryou: Let me in!

Twilighknight1594: What is up with you and locking people out?

Bakura: It works and bugs then at the same time. Mission accomplished.


	2. First Encounters

Twilightknight1594: Okay world, here is chapter 2. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The morning's classes went by fairly quickly and before Ryou knew it lunch time had arrived. Most of the class went outside to play basketball or tennis or eat outside, but Ryou and the rest of the gang stayed inside. They all gathered around Yugi's desk and pulled some of the surrounding desks together to form a circle. Joey had suggested it since they had started their world history class with the Arthurian legends and he thought that they were like the Knights of the Round Table. They talked and joked but finally Yugi brought up the subject of Ryou spacing out earlier in class.

"So, Ryou what was up with you spacing out?" Yugi was looking a bit suspicious.

"Yeah man, I know it's the first day and everything but even Joey could stay awake. I thought you normally wanted to make a good first impression." Tristan said, partially trying to get Joey's attention. Ryou just sat there for a minute trying to think of a good answer that wouldn't be a lie.

/_I cant say that I was talking to the Spirit of the Ring. Oh boy.../ _Everyone was looking at him and waiting, with Yugi getting more suspicious every second. Ever since Battle City he had worried more about Ryou than he had originally, possibly at the urging of Yami, the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. Actually, if Ryou didn't know any better he would say that Yami was staring him down, or at least he felt like it. He was about to come up with some odd story when the new girl, Hotaru Tomoe, walked in and sat down on the opposite side of the room, giving him an idea.

"Oh, I was thinking about the new girl." Ryou said in his most innocent voice possible. That wasn't a lie since that was what he had been arguing with Bakura over, or at least that was what he told himself. While he did everyone just stared at him, and then Joey and Tristan got these ridiculous smirks on their faces and tackled Ryou, giving him a double-headlock style hug.

"Well what do ya know?" Joey said from Ryou's left.

"It looks like our Ryou has a crush on someone." Tristan said, in the same mocking tone from Ryou's right.

"I DO NOT!" Ryou yelled, even though it lost some of its effect since he was turning blue.

"Joey! Tristan! Knock it off! He cant breathe!" Tea came over and whacked Joey over the head, making him let go and giving Ryou some breathing room. Tristan also let go and Ryou's face began to return to a normal shade. While he got his breath back he partially looked up and noticed that Yugi now looked worry free and was laughing. He also noticed that the feeling of being stared down was gone. Then Ryou turned his head over to the left and saw something he didn't expect: Hotaru looking over at them. She didn't look like she had heard him, but like she was trying to figure something out. That and like she was a little sad. She had that same look when she had first came into the class room now that he thought of it, but he didn't notice and probably would have blown it off as her being tired if he had. Now they had had plenty of time to wake up, so that wasn't it.

/_Why?/_ Ryou couldn't continue trying to figure it out though because soon his attention was pulled elsewhere. This time, to Yugi asking him a question.

"Are you ok Ryou?" Yugi was still partially laughing at Joey and Tristan being yelled at by Tea.

"Yes. I'm quite alright. Just a bit out of breath. Nothing to worry about." Ryou stopped for a minute and then thought of something. "Say, Yugi. Do you know why she isn't wearing our school's uniform?" This stopped Tea's arguing with Joey and got Yugi quiet too. Ryou looked at everyone in a very confused manner. "What? Did I say something wrong? Come on, tell me Yugi."

"No, it's just that no one has actually gotten to talk to her, that's all. Besides from what the teacher told us we know nothing about her." Yugi said, now slightly looking over at Hotaru, but not in a noticeable way.

"She seems shy. Maybe we should go over and introduce ourselves." Tea said, smiling and not trying to hide the fact that she was looking over at Hotaru. "I'm going to." However, just as she started to walk over to Hotaru's desk Tristan grabbed her shirt and stopped her, pulling her back over into the circle.

"I don't think you should do that." Tristan whispered, as he let go of Tea's shirt.

"Why? She might be shy but I'm sure she's nice." Yugi said. He never was one to outcast people, especially since he himself had been for so many years due to his height and game fascination.

"I've heard things from some of the guys. They were passing notes in class and this one guy's got a cousin who lives in Tokyo who went to the same school as Hotaru, and he said all kinds of things about her."

"What kinds of things?" Joey asked.

"Well…she hurts people. Not like punching or kicking kind of hurting but if she touches you, you wind up curled up in pain. She did it to this one guy who was already pretty roughed up and his arm didn't heal for a few extra weeks." Everyone looked at Tristan for a moment, a little in awe. This even got Bakura's attention and probably Yami's, although Ryou couldn't see him. "Her father is also supposed to be some kind of mad scientist or something. The whole thing is weird."

/_Well now, this is interesting. I wonder…what kind of dark powers are we dealing with?/ _Bakura wondered. He turned to see this girl that could injure by just touching someone and when he did, he could have sworn that she was looking right at him. Actually, she definitely was. He just floated there for a moment and then watched as she smiled and turned her head. He turned back to Ryou to tell him what had happened and that they needed to switch or get out of there, but when he did Yami was standing right there. Yugi and Ryou didn't even seem to notice, but the two spirits certainly weren't at ease with the situation.

"Well, if it isn't his highness. Wasn't a palace education enough for you or are you just listening to gossip?" Yami glared at him for a few seconds but then turned to look at Hotaru.

"She could see you, couldn't she?" Bakura was a bit surprised at the pharaoh's lack of malice, but decided to go along with it.

"Yes. She looked right at me. Actually, if I didn't know any better, I would say that she is still looking over here, only in a more subtle way." Yami followed Bakura's line of sight to see that Hotaru was holding a little purple compact mirror at just the right angle to be watching them. She looked like she was just checking her appearance, but the two spirits knew better.

"This could be a problem. Why is she spying on us?" Yami turned back to Bakura. "Do you have any ideas?" Bakura thought for a minute and looked down at Ryou, still wrapped up in conversation about the same girl.

"What do I look like pharaoh, a mind reader? I don't know, but whatever it is she's probably not even a threat. At least not to me. You and your little friends could be in trouble though. Maybe I'll watch." He looked for any form of reaction from the pharaoh, but got nothing but him thinking and not paying attention.

"Well, we should probably keep everyone away from her for the time being. She may actually be worse than you if what Tristan keeps saying is true." Bakura was almost in shock at what Yami was saying.

"What on Earth…Pharaoh are you listening to yourself or did I hear that wrong?" Yami looked at him like he had gone out of his mind and then chuckled for a second.

"I wasn't talking about you and me. I was just thinking out loud. I meant Yugi and I. Trust me, I wouldn't think of working with you no matter how terrible the circumstances. But since you did hear that maybe you should think about keeping Ryou away from her."

"Ha! Ryou would never even try. He's far too shy for his own good. Especially around girls. There's nothing to worry about there." Bakura paused for a moment, and then got his infamous smirk on his face. "Of course Pharaoh, that be no means rules me out as a threat. For all you know, I'm considering teaming up with this mystery girl. She might be of some use to me." Right when Yami was about to give a comeback something got both spirits' attention.

"Alright, then I'll do it." Both spirits turned back to face the gang and saw that Ryou had stood up and for once, was the center of attention.

"Dude, don't! What if that stuff is true?!" Tristan said, now standing up too with his hands supporting him on the desk.

"What if it is? Remember what the rumors were when I came here? They ranged from my being a demon to me cursing everyone I came in contact with due to some magic power. Granted some of that was true thanks to the Millennium Ring but the last time I checked I myself am not that bad, unless I'm wrong and you all think that I should be exiled?" Ryou looked at everyone who just looked down or, in Yugi's case, gave a half smile.

"No, but you're different. I mean, you don't have much of a choice if the spirit of the Millennium Ring decides to control you but she is just her. She doesn't have any items or anything like that..."

"That you know of." Ryou said, completely cutting Tristan off. "Now, if you don't excuse me, I'm going to go talk to her." Ryou then slide the chair out a little more and start to walk towards Hotaru's desk, leaving Bakura to just hover there while Yami got his turn to smirk, although he did start to worry.

"Nothing to worry about, huh?" Bakura almost slapped himself on the forehead but didn't since Yami was right there. Instead he floated right up to Ryou and tried to stop him.

"Ryou, don't you dare go over there, understand me?!"

/_Oh, now you too? Earlier you didn't seem to have a problem with it. You wanted me to say hi right in the middle of class. Sorry, but I'm doing it. End of discussion./ _Ryou shut off his link with Bakura and kept on walking while Bakura lost his temper.

"Ryou, I _demand _that you listen to me!" However, Bakura's words were lost on Ryou as he kept going.

"Perhaps he would be more inclined to listen to you if you were slightly more pleasant. Just a thought." Bakura turned around; ready to start a Shadow Game then and there but saw that Yami had already disappeared back into the Millennium Puzzle, but not before the pharaoh chuckled once more at Bakura's failure to stop Ryou.

/_I swear, when I get my hands on that puzzle and achieve my primary goal I am smashing that thing and burying it piece by piece around the world! Then we'll see who's laughing!/ _Then, turning back to Hotaru and Ryou, he decided that he would just watch for the time being. He needed to know more about this girl if he was to do anything if there ever was a need for it.

Over at Hotaru's seat, Ryou was nervous to no end, but trying to hide it. He wasn't just doing this because he had to make-up for earlier. He also felt that, since she was being treated in a similar matter as he was when he first got there, he had to prove everyone wrong and be kind to her. Kind of a personal campaign against rumors and bullies. He took a deep breath and let it out.

/_Well, here we go./_

**Hotaru's Point of View: **

Hotaru looked up and saw Ryou about to sit down in the seat in front of her.

/_What on…? What is he doing? Did the spirit alert him to me or…what?/_

"Hello there." He said, clearly nervous. "Do you mind if I sit down?" Hotaru shook her head and watched cautiously as Ryou took his seat. Hotaru watched as he kept squirming in his seat as if he couldn't get comfortable but he finally stopped, looked up, and smiled. Then he blushed a bit and looked like he was mentally kicking himself. Hotaru had to hold back the giggling. "I bet you're wondering why I'm over here aren't you?"

/_That would be my first thought./ _"Well…yes." Hotaru said, maintain her shy girl mask. She watched as he reached behind his head and just kind of sat there for a moment.

"Um…well..my friends and I were talking and you came up…But not in a bad way!...And um, we discovered that we didn't know much about you so I um, came over to say hi. That and, maybe…if you want to…you can join us for lunch. But only if you want to. I mean, lunch with complete strangers is a bit odd. I'm not saying we're odd, but I mean, well actually we aren't exactly normal. We aren't bad or anything but…" Hotaru sat there and listened to Ryou's nervous rambling and didn't quite know what to do. She had expected to just sit in the background quietly and complete her mission but this had completely thrown her through a loop. She actually didn't even know what to say to this in a normal circumstance, let alone in this situation. Thankfully, Ryou rambled long enough so that the bell could ring and end lunch and make the decision for her.

"Looks like I'll have to join you some other time." Hotaru said, still in a sweet voice.

"Oh…ok. Bye." Ryou got up to leave, but then turned around.

"There was one other thing I wanted to say and I hope you don't think I'm some stalker or anything but this morning, on the way to school…well, I 'm sorry about that. I…got distracted and by the time I noticed I was staring it had been too long to act like I was looking elsewhere so…yeah. Also, welcome to Domino." He turned and walked away, back to his friends to sit between the two that Hotaru had labeled Sir Percivale and Sir Lancelot or in other words Yugi and Joey. She watched as they moved the desks back into position and took their seats, but didn't get up from hers. She had noticed him earlier that day on the street, but didn't think he was actually looking at _her. _Something near her maybe, but not her. She was the one that everyone avoided, who blended into the crowd. She had actually been run into about ten times that morning. If she didn't know any better, she would say that he was toying with her to get a reaction to provide some form of enjoyment for his friends. Actually, now that she thought about it that had to be what it was. Why else would he do what he did? Why else would anyone?

/_I cant believe I almost fell for that. I have to keep my mind on my mission and nothing else./_ She had learned from experience that there were bullies everywhere, and by what she had heard of the Millennium Ring, Ryou was probably the first one she should suspect. At least, that was what the information had led her to believe. Actually, part of her wanted to go over and talk to them as the class filed into the room, but the other part was ridiculing her for her naivety. She had to put her mission first. That was that. Right? /_Oh…this is confusing. I'll have to think about this later./ _She got up just as the owner of the seat was returning and went back to her desk and got her things ready for the next class, biology. Not her best subject, but not her worst. /_Perhaps a logical subject such as biology will help me figure out a solution./ _

**Ryou's Point of View:**

While Hotaru was trying to figure out what her next move would be, Ryou was mentally kicking himself for being so stupid, or at least what was stupid to him. He had gone up to her, sat down, and actually gotten out a complete sentence or two and then somehow he completely lost his grip of the situation and started rambling.

/_Maybe I should have listened to him/ _Ryou thought in reference to Bakura.

_/That is the first sensible thing you have thought or said in the past fifteen minutes./ _Bakurasaidthrough mind-link. Ryou hit himself in the forehead. He didn't even think that Bakura would be listening. Then he remembered how he had completely blown him off before he spoke with Hotaru.

/_Oh my… I'm in trouble./_

/_Oh yes. That is an understatement. However, I may be merciful. What you just did to yourself was possibly worse than anything I could do to you./ _Bakura thought for a moment and then continued. /_Actually, probably not. But your self-torture is very entertaining to say the least./_

_/Well __**that **__makes me feel infinitely better./ _Ryou thought sarcastically. He only heard Bakura laugh and fade away into the recesses of his soul room, leaving him to continue kicking himself and endure his classes.

In his soul room Bakura was no longer laughing. Messing with Ryou was fun and all, but he had other things to worry about.

/_She can see me and she apparently has some weird powers. Now, to discover why and if she will be hindering my plans. His highness can take care of himself and his little group of followers, but I have more important things to worry about. I'll have to avoid him if this is going to work./ _And with that Bakura started planning ways to get information, ways to counter whatever she may throw at him, and other things that may be beneficial. Either way, he was going to make sure that this girl named Hotaru was not getting in his way.

* * *

Twilightknight1594: Ok, sorry it took so long. The next chapter will have more detail and things but this just gets you and introduction to Hotaru and to what the rest of the class may think about her.

Bakura: I need to teach that boy had to talk to girls. Actually…how to talk to anyone.

Twilightknight1594: Either way, as always, thanks for reading. Till next time.


	3. Suspicion and Frog Disection

Twilightknight1594: Ok, nothing can make-up for a five month wait, especially when I have gotten such great reviews. I am hoping that this chapter and the ones shortly following it will be able to repay you for your patience. Without further ado, please enjoy.

* * *

A few days passed after Ryou and Hotaru's conversation and nothing much happened. Ryou was still kicking himself for making a fool of himself, Hotaru was still wary about him and the spirit as well as the others in the group, Joey and Tristan kept saying she was some demon girl who could harm a person by just touching them, although nothing happened to prove that, and the days at school passed like every other. That was, until Thursday…

"Ok class, today we are going to be starting our frog dissections." The teacher said with a smile and twinkle in her eye that made both Ryou and Bakura a bit uneasy.

"What is it with this woman? Do dead frogs excite her or does she just love cutting up dead things? That's even more disrespectful than tomb robbing." Bakura said, hovering behind Ryou.

/_Yes, amazing isn't it? We found someone who does something worse to dead bodies than you./_ Ryou said, with almost completely honest surprise at the thought. The rest was sarcasm. Many mummies had been found with missing body parts, and for all Ryou knew Bakura had been one of the people who had taken one.

"Hey, I left my corpses in tact thank you very much. Who wants a pile of rotting body parts lying around when all they do is take up space, ooze pus, and smell up the place."

/_Thank you for the wonderful image./ _Ryou said as he imagined what that would look like, and with all the dead frogs and formaldehyde in the room it wasn't hard to imagine the smell. It almost made him sick. Thankfully the image was wiped from his mind by the teacher continuing her explanation of procedures and such, which took longer than anyone would have liked.

"Woman they know how to desecrate a body, now shut-up and just give them the knife!" Bakura said, getting frustrated.

/_Now I thought you said that that was worse than tomb robbing./ _Said Ryou getting bored as well.

"It is but if you are going to do it then do it. Don't sit there and explain how to do it carefully and how to not damage anything and all that mess!" Ryou wanted to say something in protest but he knew it was true what Bakura was saying. What they had to go for was on a sheet of paper in front of them, they knew how to cut something, and they were inevitably going to throw the frog carcasses away so there wasn't much point in being careful. Again, Ryou got the feeling this woman was enjoying this way too much. That and torturing her students. That was verified with the next thing she said.

"Now, before we get started there is one more point I have to make." There was a low groan from everyone in the room save for Yugi, who didn't want to do it at all, Ryou, who just wanted to get it over with, Joey and Tristan, who were both sound asleep in the back of the room, and Hotaru, who was as quiet as usual. "Now settle down, it won't be that bad. The last thing to this is that you are going to have a partner..." Everyone then started chattering and trying to pair up with their friends and such until... "…that I have picked for you." You could have heard a pin drop in that room after that. Then everyone shifter back to their seats and started mumbling about how that sucked canal water. "Don't worry, it won't be that bad. I have paid attention these few days and I think I have made pairs that everyone will agree with. Now, here are the groups: Yugi Mutou, you will be with Tea Gardener." At that Yugi breathed a sigh of relief. He was worried he would get with one of the guys who used to beat him up, who sat three rows to his left. Tea just smiled. "Next we have Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor." Considering that they were both still sleeping, they seemed happy. "Hotaru Tomoe and Ryou Bakura." Ryou's heart stopped and Bakura looked like someone had just told him the pharaoh was killed by someone who wasn't him. They both looked over at Hotaru who looked pretty much the same way.

/_Ra I'm trying to keep them away from each other and then _this _happens! Why does nothing go right?!/ _"Ryou! As soon as the buffoon upfront is done get up there and get your partner changed!"

/_Why? I mean…granted I don't really want to do this, especially with someone I don't know that well, but I mean, it can't be that bad right?/_

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"Now everyone, get with your partners and begin your labs. You have until the end of class." Everyone got up and found their partners and got to work, save for Ryou who was dealing with his nerves and an enraged ancient, some-what evil spirit yelling in his ear. He did, eventually, get over to the table where Hotaru stood, calmly waiting.

"Well…I guess we had better get started." Ryou said, deciding it was best to get this over with. Bakura gave up and decided to listen from the Millennium Ring, a place that Hotaru couldn't see into. "Although, I really don't like doing this." Ryou said, looking down at the frog.

"Everything dies. It's only natural. What happens to the body afterward isn't important." Ryou looked up to see Hotaru looking down at the frog as well.

"Yes, but what if you were a spirit and saw someone cutting into you or tearing you apart? What if you wanted someplace to return to?" Ryou was partially thinking about Bakura and how he had robbed so many people and damaged their remains. He was also thinking about how he would feel if he were the frog. Hotaru looked up at him, curious.

/_The spirit has a bigger influence than I thought./_ "Are you referring to the Ancient Egyptian belief in a Ka and Ba?" Now it was Ryou's turn to look a bit curious.

"I wasn't intentionally but I guess it does sound a bit like that. No offense, but I'm kind of amazed that you knew that. Not many around here would." Ryou was hoping that he didn't offend her in some way and mentally slapped himself for that. He needn't worry though because Hotaru just gave him a bit of a sly smile.

"World history is my thing. It's what I'm good at."

"Ah. My father's an Egyptologist." Ryou said, amazed the spirit wasn't lecturing him about not telling people personal information.

"Really? That must be interesting." At that Ryou looked a bit to the side.

"Not really…he doesn't really come around much anymore. He…lives in Egypt now. I still hear from him every now and then but it's not much. He still pays the housing bills though so…" Hotaru stopped listening after that.

/_Why…? Maybe because of the spirit of the ring./ _

"He did give me this though." Ryou motioned to the Millennium Ring, and started to smile for a reason that Hotaru couldn't guess.

/_He did?!/_ "Oh, cool. I've heard of the Millennium Items but I have never seen one. You should probably watch it; someone might try to steal it."

"Yes it…has its bad points, but thankfully nothing like that has happened." Ryou couldn't help but think of Bakura and the injury on his arm from Battle City when he said that.

"So, back to your family. How's your mom?" Hotaru said, trying to avoid the spirit's attention by changing the subject.

"She's…dead." Ryou looked down and started to get depressed. Meanwhile, you could have almost heard the smack from Hotaru mentally slapping herself.

"Oh…sorry."

"It's fine. You couldn't have known." Ryou said, attempting to smile but not being able to take the sadness out of it. They both stood there in silence until Hotaru spoke.

"I lost my mom too. It was a lab accident. Something…messed-up with my dad's machines and it exploded." Ryou looked at her sad and a bit surprised that she'd share that.

"Sorry. When I was little, about seven or eight, mine died in a car wreck."

"I was six." They stood there in more silence; each remembering what was to them the saddest times in their lives.

"So, any siblings?" Hotaru asked, trying to be cheerful.

"…She died in the crash too. She was six and a half." Hotaru mentally slapped herself again.

"I'm an only child." There was more silence, Hotaru amazed at how everything had a depressing and sad answer and Ryou now depressed and guilty about his sister and mother's death. But he didn't want it to stay that way.

"Well, enough chit-chat. I say it's about time we get this…little…adventure underway."

"I thought that you were against cutting up dead bodies." Hotaru said, looking up.

"Yes, but if we're to do it at all we might as well get started." Ryou mentally noted to thank Bakura later for giving him that sentence. He wouldn't have thought of a reason other than 'I just don't want to talk about this anymore' which would be rude, if he hadn't said anything.

"Ok, so…who's cutting?" Hotaru asked with a sly smile. Ryou looked down at the frog and got a bit more pale than usual. He didn't like having things like frog guts on him and he didn't like the thought of cutting apart a dead body, but he wanted to be a gentleman and that would include not making Hotaru do it.

"Umm…" Hotaru giggled slightly at the way he was looking at the frog, knowing exactly what he was thinking, and decided to stop his anxiety.

"I'll do it. I don't mind. I plan on being a doctor some day so I might as well get used to it." Ryou looked up, relieved as Hotaru started to get the things in order to get started.

"Oh, really? That's interesting. But wouldn't you worry about putting a bunch of people's trust in your hands to get them well? Sometimes to save their life? There's about a thousand different ways you could mess-up and some of those are fatal themselves." Hotaru let a small smile show, knowing all too well what he was talking about.

"You get used to it." Hotaru then looked up and handed Ryou his goggles. "Now, as you said, let's get started. You might want to put your goggles on. You wouldn't want to get frog sprayed in your eyes." Ryou looked like he was going to get sick just at the thought causing Hotaru to giggle again. The pair got on with the dissection and continued talking and laughing while Ryou's friends, Bakura, and the whole rest of the class tried to listen in and see what they were talking about and figure out anything they could about the two quietest people in class.

**12:00 AM Hotaru's Apartment:**

Later that night, Hotaru was home and sitting at her desk in her room, which was dimly lit by many lamps in various styles from different time periods. This would be a typical sight for a lot of high school students, but what she was doing was not so typical. She was writing a report and on the subject line was "Ryou Bakura". She had facts about his physical appearance, personality, signs of any threats, facts about his family including if they were dead or alive and if they were alive what they did for a living and where they were, and other things they had discussed. She put her pencil down and looked at the clock.

/_This late already?/ _She really hadn't wanted to stay up past ten-thirty but she had wanted to get every detail she could into her report before she had a chance to forget. She folded the papers and put them into a little purple velvet jewelry box on her desk. It had been a present from Rini for her 16th birthday and inside was a secret compartment where she put all her notes about the scouts and their work. She put them inside but as she started to close it for the night she looked at the top page again and started re-reading her work, checking it for accuracy. Then, as she started reading the family part again, she felt guilty.

/_If Ryou had a wonderful life and was going to destroy the world, that would be one thing, but his life is just…sad. First his mom and sister die, then he moves to another country and is picked on because of his appearance, then his dad leaves him, willingly, then his life is taken over by an evil spirit…and he's still cheerful. Some people have all the luck, eh Ryou?/ _Hotaru closed the drawer and went to bed, still feeling a bit sorry for Ryou and guilty about what she was doing, not knowing that a few miles away someone else was awake, and thinking about her.

**12:30 AM Ryou's apartment:**

In Ryou's apartment all was quiet. All the lights had been turned off long ago and the only things that moved were Ryou, who occasionally rolled over, and Bakura, who was sitting in a chair in the moonlight and facing out the window, deep in thought.

/_Today could not have possibly gone any worse. Now, not only are we being watched, but my host has almost given his entire biography to the one watching us. I should have done something, but that could have risked unnecessary damage to Ryou and that is the last thing I need. But, then again, why did she ask those questions? And why did she give away so much information about herself? She wasn't lying by what I could tell. Does she want him to know for some reason? Maybe as a plan B if her first plan fails and she needs a way to use Ryou as a shield from me. Pity is a wonderful manipulation tool./ _Bakura stood up and walked over to Ryou's bedside. /_I'm not waiting anymore. I'm going to go get some answers for myself./_

"Ryou, I'm barrowing you." The spirit disappeared and Ryou sat up, now with Bakura in control. _/Ready or not Hotaru here I come./_

* * *

Twilightknight1594: Ok, considering that today is New Year's Eve I would like to wish everyone reading this a very happy new year. That and a very merry Christmas. Thanks for reading.


	4. Confrontations

Twilightknight1594: I promised a quick update and I meant it. Here's chapter 4 everyone.

* * *

/_What am I doing here?/ _Ryou thought as he looked around. He actually didn't know where "here" was for a moment seeing as he just woke up, but as he became more and more conscious he realized he was in his soul room. He got up and walked to his door and peered out into the hallway that divided the two minds and saw Bakura's door, slightly open. /_Better yet, what is he doing not being in there?/_ Ryou walked out and looked around, but didn't see Bakura. /_Whatever he's up to, I guess it can't be too bad since I'm conscious. At least I hope not./ _Ryou concentrated and phased out of the hallway and materialized beside Bakura. "Why are you possessing me?" Bakura just glanced in his direction and continued ahead.

_/Because I felt like going out and I can't very well do that if I don't possess you. Actually, I can't do much of anything without possessing you save for listen to your mental whining about your life and trust me, that doesn't make for a nice hobby./ _Ryou sighed and looked at Bakura, almost sympathetically.

"You could have at least told me."

_/I did. It's not my fault you were asleep./_ Ryou gave up and looked around to see where they were. It was dark, but Bakura seemed to be able to see because he was moving around some kind of obstacles. Ryou looked up and could tell from the two solid objects on both sides of him framing a rectangular view of the night sky that he was probably in an alley. Then Bakura turned onto a main sidewalk on a street that was familiar but since it was still pretty dark he wasn't one hundred percent sure where they were.

"Say, where are we?" Bakura stopped at a door and looked up, smirking.

"Hotaru's apartment." And with that said he picked the lock.

**Hotaru's room 1:30 AM:**

Hotaru rolled over and back, adjusting her pillow and blankets, but no matter what she couldn't go to sleep. She kept looking at her clock, hoping it would be at a time where she could get up but it was still way too early. She didn't know why she was doing this. She was tired, that was certain, but she couldn't sleep, no matter what.

/_It's probably stress. I'm too worried about the mission. That's all. I mean, he knows, but he hasn't done anything. Ryou's been in control as far as I can tell and he seems oblivious. I'm just over doing it./ _Hotaru rolled over one final time, closing her eyes and trying to force herself to relax. She had finally started to when she thought she heard a noise. It sounded like a normal house noise so she didn't get up, but then a second noise that was much louder and definite was heard and she sat straight up. /_The door_. _He's here./ _

**Outside Hotaru's apartment, front door, 1: 31 AM:**

/_Why did that lock have to be so loud?/ _Bakura thought as he calmly put his lock pick away. Ryou, however, was absolutely freaking out.

"Why are we here?! Of all the places you could have brought me why did this have to be the one?!"

_/Would you rather I go to Yugi's and steal the Millennium Puzzle?/ _

"Why do you have to do anything illegal at all?! Why can't you just do what normal people do and go walk in the park or something?"

/_Well Ryou, considering I am a five-thousand year-old spirit living inside an ancient, magical object and currently possessing a mortal I wouldn't say I am exactly normal, so, why, given the circumstances, should I do what mere "normal" mortals do when I can do some much more?/ _Ryou shook his head and Bakura turned the knob slowly and opened the door very cautiously, wary of what could be inside.

"It's not like there's any traps or any…"

_/Be quiet!/ _Bakura snapped. _/No more talking!/_ Ryou just floated there, a bit shocked at the sudden yell, but didn't say a word. Bakura continued to open the door until the opening was barely big enough to slip inside. As he did a light turned on, and there stood Hotaru right in the middle of the main room. She didn't look scared or even surprised. She just stood there, looking ready for anything. Bakura, who was planning on relying on silence and darkness to keep his cover and snoop through her things, quickly switched gears and tried to make the best of the situation.

"Well, up late aren't we? Are schools really assigning that much homework these days?" Ryou, seeing that Bakura's plan had failed, decided it was safe to speak again.

"What are you doing now? If you are here to hurt her in any way…"

/_Hush Ryou./ _It wasn't a demand, but Ryou stopped. _/Prepare to see what your friend's true colors are. And, by the way, she can see you./_Ryou slowly turned his head to see Hotaru, who was staring Bakura down, or at least trying to.

"Are you sure?" Bakura nodded and Ryou dematerialized back into the ring, leaving Bakura to handle Hotaru but where he could still listen. Bakura crossed his arms and tried the same approach he did in most situations. He was going to talk and try to get information that way while trying to intimidate or at least throw the person he was facing off of their game.

"So, are we going to just stand here staring at each other or are we going to get down to business?" Hotaru didn't move.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here because I want to know why I am being spied on and why you are so interested in my host."

"I think you know why."

"If I did do you think I would be wasting my time breaking in here and going through this?" Hotaru had a half grin appear on her face. Not the kind that that she had with Ryou, but an almost mocking one.

"I heard you like to play games, but I didn't think feigning naiveté was one of them." Bakura just glared at her. "I was sent to stop you from destroying the world and to save Ryou from you unless I see him as a threat as well."

"And if you do deem him as such?"

"The same fate that befell you shall befall him."

"So basically you're our judge, jury, and executioner." Hotaru remained silent. "I'm curious, do you and your group think you run things? That you can just run around doing as you wish, judging anyone who crosses your path and doing away with them as you will? Many rulers in history have held that ideal, and if you are as knowledgeable of the past as you say, then I am sure you know what happened to them." Again, Hotaru said nothing. "You make me sick." Bakura almost spat that last part. If it was one thing he hated almost as much as the Pharaoh it was people doing what had been done to him millennia ago.

"We know what you did at Duelist Kingdom and Battle City."

"HA! Yes, and wasn't that terrible! It sounds to me that the people you want are Pegasus and Marik. All I did was a play a few card games. They on the other hand tried to do much more. Pegasus robbed an old man of his soul, held a tournament for the sake of getting more souls, and tried to use ancient magic to break the laws of life and death to bring back his dead wife. Marik controlled many people who may or may not have been so innocent, but originally had the free will to not steal Duel Monsters cards from random people, and probably wouldn't have had Marik kept to himself, just so that he could get revenge on someone for something they had nothing to do with in any way, shape, or form. Seems to me that you are after the wrong people. Perhaps you should get rid of whoever is giving you information and get someone who actually knows what they are doing." Hotaru stood there, trying to keep a face that hid her thoughts, but she could help but think about what Bakura was saying.

/_That was what I said when I read the information. But now those two are good people and aren't going to harm anyone. While in the past he hasn't done much Bakura was after the Millennium Items to do something… Granted, we don't know why we wants to destroy the world, but he does, and that's what matters here./ _Hotaru sounded like she was trying to convince herself of her mission's legitimacy more than anything and she knew it. She just wasn't going to acknowledge it right then. Bakura could see her questioning herself.

"If you didn't do anything but play a few card games then why don't you explain where Pegasus's Millennium Eye went? And if you were just playing a few card games why were there Shadow Games involved?" Hotaru was proud of that one, because Bakura's smirk fell.

"I played a different kind of game with Pegasus and he lost. That was the condition of a Shadow Game between the two of us. However, before you go comparing what I did to what he did, I didn't steal anyone's soul or force him to sail to some far-off island to do it. Also, the Shadow Game was more of a learning experience for Yugi if nothing else. After all, the Millennium Puzzle doesn't choose a host every day. Its owner must know what to expect." Bakura wasn't really lying on that last part. Yugi did learn a lot there, which admittedly made it a bit more difficult to get the element of surprise on him later, but he also learned from that instance, so he was ok with that one loss.

"Then why did you stay with them? Judging by how quickly you got back to your host you probably could have gotten to Pegasus way before the rest of them and taken the eye, set everyone free, and left. You stayed though. Why? To get another shot at the Millennium Puzzle?" Hotaru thought she had him there but Bakura just kept smirking.

"My host is friends with Yugi and he wanted to watch. Is that a crime?"

_/Must he have an answer for everything?/ _Hotaru was about to ask something else but Bakura turned and started walking out.

"Sorry to end this chat so soon but I really must get back. My host needs to get up in the morning and I would hate to be responsible for his exhaustion. Goodbye for now, Hotaru." Bakura walked out the apartment, through the front door of the building, and down the same alleyway he had come, making sure to note all he got from that conversation.

/_So, her information is good and she is not alone. But she doesn't know anything about the past or Zorc the Dark One, which works in my favor. And it appears by her hesitation that she isn't all that sure about her mission either. Now, to see if I can't turn this situation around./ _Meanwhile, in the Millennium Ring, Ryou couldn't believe what he overheard, and wished it was just a dream.

* * *

Twilightknight1594: Ok, Bakura and Hotaru's confrontation. I think that went well enough.

Bakura: She's still alive if that is what you mean.

Twilightknight1549: Yeah. Pretty much.

Ryou: I still want to know why you can't just do something normal for once. It's not like it will kill you.

Bakura: Ryou, you don't get it, do you? Normalcy is an ever changing social opinion of what is correct behavior. In other words at any given time being normal is just the same as being the same as ever body else and I for one refuse to be a walking clone of millions of other mortal fools that roam this planet. Especially in this century. Things have just gotten to be flat-out ridiculous.

Twilightknight1594: I agree with him on that one.

Ryou: (sigh) That still doesn't explain why you have to do something illegal! I'm not saying to dress a certain way or act a certain way, while I do think you should try to be a bit nicer to the pharaoh since I don't know why you hate him, you can do things like go for a nice relaxing walk or read a book or…anything that wont potentially get me in trouble with the law!

Bakura: Ryou, do you know what is in those parks at night? You may not get arrested but you may get killed. Would you want me to risk your life?

Ryou: You do that anyway.

Bakura: Also, why would I want to read anything written in this century? The biggest things have been about a teenage wizard running around trying to beat some guy that apparently is so terrifying that no one says his name even if he is incapacitated in the beginning and by the fifth or sixth movie it's too late anyway. Cowards.

Ryou: I like those books.

Bakura: There's also those vampire romance things.

Twilightknight1594: Ok, we are going to stop there. I don't want to be flamed just because I offended vampire fangirls. That's it for this chapter and I will be updating very soon. Thanks for reading and I hope I didn't offend any of you. If so you have my apologies. It was only meant to be a comical end-of-chapter skit.


	5. Guilt

(Pushes Bakura out) Bakura: What the…?! What are you doing?!

Ryou: She wants you to introduce the next chapter.

Hotaru: So please do it so we can go on with the story.

Bakura: Why don't you do it?

Hotaru: She didn't pick us.

Ryou: So please do it and do it cheerfully.

Bakura: Fine. Here's the next chapter. Do enjoy. Good enough?

Twilightknight1594: Yes.

* * *

/_I can't believe that I have to do this./ _Bakura walked down the street towards Domino High, getting more and more irritated with each step he took. Normally, he wouldn't be doing this. If anything he would be chatting with Ryou or possibly doing silent surveillance to make sure no one was stalking them. That probably wasn't needed but his old thief habits didn't die so easily. But no, instead of that he was just walking Ryou's body to school. This would be because Ryou had refused to get up that morning.

**Ryou's Room 6:30 AM: **

"Ryou get up right now! You're going to be late!" Bakura yelled while floating above Ryou. Ryou on the other hand was busy trying to ignore him and had covered his head up with his blanket.

"No. I am not going today." Bakura rolled his eyes and scowled.

"What do you mean you aren't going? If you don't get up right now I am possessing you myself and making you go. Remember last time that happened Ryou? You wouldn't want that to happen again now would you?" Bakura normally didn't like Ryou getting up so early since it meant he usually got up at that time and he preferred darkness and night, but he also knew why Ryou didn't want to go and he wasn't about to let his host be a coward and not face the truth of what had occurred that night, and who his new friend actually was. "You know what, enough of this. You had your chance."

"Wha-" Ryou got cut off right as he was getting out from under the covers and there sat Bakura, glaring at nothing in particular, and he got up to start the day in the way that Ryou usually did.

**In front of Domino High 7:30 AM:**

Bakura kept walking towards the school thinking of what he was going to do for payback against Ryou for this. The last time he did this he let Ryou have control when he had reached the top of the rope they had to climb in gym. Ryou, having no idea where he was or what was going on; promptly fell on the floor with a loud thud which resulted in a trip to the nurse's office and a rather humiliating moment to file away with his other unpleasant memories.

_/I'll have to find a way to top that last one./_ Bakura continued to plot as he walked up to the school and didn't even notice Yugi and company running up to him.

"Hey! Ryou!" Bakura snapped to attention right as they came up to him and tried to do his best Ryou impression.

"Oh, hello everyone. I'm sorry I didn't notice you sooner. I am a bit tired."

"Yeah, we can tell. You sort of look it." Joey said in his usual not-meaning-anything-but-still-being-incredibly-blunt-anyway manner.

"Joey!" Tea said, still surprised that Joey would be that blunt about something most would be self-conscious about even though she had known him for two years and counting.

"It's alright Tea. Really. I'm sure I do look a bit tired considering how late I stayed up last night." /_And the fact that I had about five seconds to do this in./ _Bakura thought angrily.

"What exactly were you doing Ryou?" Bakura looked at Yugi who looked honestly curious but veiled worried.

"I was just working on something. It was nothing all that big, but pretty time consuming. Anyway, shouldn't we be getting to class? We really shouldn't be late." Bakura said, trying to get away from the subject of last night. Yugi didn't look like he was going to let the subject go so easily, but thankfully Joey stopped him from bringing it back up.

"Oh yeah, you're right. I wasn't even thinking about that." Joey said as he looked up at the school clock.

"That isn't surprising." Tea said.

"Come on, the bell's about to ring." Everyone started to go in while inwardly sighed. _/That Yugi is a bit too suspicious. I'll have to deal with him soon or-/ _Bakura's thoughts got cut off as the bell rang and a stampede of students who were late nearly ran him over. Fortunately he jumped out of the way of this one guy who looked like he was strong enough to lift an ox. Either that or the sheer weight of his muscles would crush it. As the group ran past and into the building Bakura couldn't help but scowl. /_Oh, better get moving. Ra forbid we miss another pointless lecture./ _Bakura then stalked off into the building, ready to tell off and/or threaten anyone unfortunate student or teacher who got in his way.

**Outside Domino High's Gym, Between Gym and Academic Building, 1:00 PM:**

_/This seems to be the perfect place./ _Bakura said as he stood in the shadows. He had found the perfect place to give control back to Ryou in, and that was PE. Oddly enough, that was his worst subject. Bakura didn't get why since Ryou was actually in a whole lot better shape than some of the other people he went to school with, he just never showed it. /_Either way, whatever causes him the most agony./ _Within a few seconds Bakura was gone and Ryou was standing there, looking absolutely clueless.

"What the…? Bakura!"

"You rang?" Bakura reappeared, leaning against the opposite wall and smirking.

"I told you I didn't want to come today. Why couldn't you let me have one day of peace?"

"One day of peace? Heh, if that's what you call that I would hate to see what you consider a day of despair or tragedy." Bakura then pushed himself off of the wall and stood, looking at Ryou more seriously than before. "All you were going to do was lay there and wallow at your mistake and, while it was a very big one, that is no way to handle it. Just get up and take it, don't mope like a worthless pile of nothing! That would be why I brought you were." Ryou, who was standing there a bit scared at how Bakura had yelled at him, just slowly looked around, but given his position, he couldn't see anything.

"Um…where exactly is that?" Bakura regained his smirk and motioned toward the end of the space between the buildings.

"Go take a look." Ryou slowly walked over to the end of the building and almost fell to the ground. There before him was his school's track field, and next to it stood a few of the coaches, each with stop watches. What was worse was that the area also had the school's legendary hurdles set to their highest height. Ryou slowly turned around to face Bakura, completely forgetting how intimidated he had been.

"You didn't."

"I did."

"But that's just…evil! This is worse than the thing with the rope!" Bakura, who was glad to see an expression of anything besides deep depression on Ryou's face, just laughed.

"Are you just getting that? I figured the punishment ought to fit the crime. Besides, if you actually tried you could make that easily and we both know it. Why you don't put your full effort into it is beyond me."

"I really think you are actually giving me too much credit this time. When have you ever seen me jump something that high? You might be able to do that, but I can't."

"Oh just go try! There's no way out of it now." Ryou was about to say something but then they both heard a sound that was easily distinguishable. It was the gasp of a whole class of students, who had just seen something that should not happen at Domino High's track field. Both Bakura and Ryou looked out from the passage way to see a toppled hurdle, an angry coach, and a very tired and now scratched Hotaru lying on the ground. Just then, the bell rang and the students all ran back to the gym to dress back into school uniform, but as Hotaru tried to get back up, the coach pushed her back down.

"You pathetic excuse of an athlete! Do you have any idea what kind of shame people like you bring upon this school?!" The coach looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel, but also like he was sadistically enjoying it.

"This isn't good." Ryou said. He knew this coach. It was the one who had made fun of him for looking as effeminate as he did. It's not like he could help how his face looked and not many people had mentioned it, but that coach just decided to throw any rules against ridiculing a student and made fun of him anyway.

"How did he get out?! That man deserves a trip to the Shadow Realm!" Bakura had placed the coach's soul in a doll when he had picked on Ryou. Everyone noticed his absence, but no one had known where he was. There were rumors, but no one had really cared since no one like him anyway. For that, Ryou had always been grateful. Who knows what would have happened if there had been a national search or something like there is for some people?

"That is what happens when you lose a game with the Pharaoh. Besides you deserved it." Ryou said, looking back at Bakura.

"Forgive me for defending you! And I wouldn't have lost if you hadn't interfered."

"Exactly why did Joey and Tristan and the others deserve that? And why exactly didn't you know that the Pharaoh was there anyway?"

"They were consulting with the Pharaoh. And I did know he was there, I just lost to mislead him."

"Right. Didn't look like it."

"Be silent!"

"Hey, he's still going at it." Ryou pointed back at Hotaru who looked like she didn't know what to do.

"You not only damaged school property, which you will pay for as compensation for our having to put up with your clumsiness, but you will also do one hundred laps around the school, now!"

"B-but sir, I just tripped. The hurdles were really high. A lot of other people also almost tripped. I-"

"But they didn't, because they aren't weak, and they aren't pathetic and they are actually worth something!"

"I've had enough." Ryou said, starting to walk towards the coach. Bakura floated next to him.

"Do I need to put you on suicide watch?! We don't know what she is capable of. For all we know she is getting ready to do something unspeakable to him right now and I won't let that befall you." Ryou however ignored him and before Bakura could take control Ryou was right behind the coach.

"Pardon me." Ryou said, tapping on the coach's shoulder. The coach whipped around, still with the crazy, sadistic look in his eye. Bakura floated back and waited. It was too late to switch without being noticed. Whatever was going to happen was going to happen. He just hoped he wasn't right.

"What?!" But then the look fell as he saw who it was. Because of what Bakura had done that coach was now afraid of Ryou, and had never even said one thing to him after he had been released from the doll.

"I do believe you are yelling at my friend. I would appreciate it if you didn't do that. It really does ruin my day. And besides, she didn't mean to. She just made a mistake, and now is late for class. Would you please, if you are done, let her come with me to last period?" The coach was as white as snow and just slowly nodded and pointed toward the door. Ryou nodded to Hotaru and the two of them walked off, but then Hotaru stopped.

"Let's go over there for a second." She suddenly didn't look like the innocent little girl anymore and more like the serious enemy she had the previous night. She started walking toward the space between the gym and main building again and Ryou followed, not so sure about what was going to happen. When they got there Bakura made sure to be in the Millennium Ring and out of sight before Hotaru turned back around. There was no way he was going to encourage her to go off on his host.

"So, since when am I your friend?"

"You're not. But, I'm still not going to let him torment people for no good reason." There was an awkward silence that seemed stretch on forever before anyone said anything, moved, or even breathed. They both just stood there looking at the ground. The cause of the silence was obvious, and Ryou decided to ask the question that had been bugging him since the night before. "Why did you do it?" Hotaru looked up, a bit surprised.

"I would think you of all people would know. You live with him." It was Ryou's turn to be surprised.

"Is there something I am missing? Did he do something to you? If so, I apologize. But that doesn't mean that you have to come around pretending to be something you're not and manipulating everyone just to get to him."

"It's not if he did something to me but what he is capable of. He's pure evil Ryou, and your defending him may be proof of your involvement in his plan, which means you may need to be dealt with as well." Ryou just kind of stood there for a moment, not sure what to say in response to such a direct threat on his life. But when he thought of her targeting Bakura and how she had used him to get close to him, he didn't care about it anymore. He looked up serious, and amazingly pretty confident. He actually almost looked like Bakura.

"So, exactly how do you know he is pure evil?"

"What?" Hotaru asked, taken back by his appearance and how the feeling she got from him changed. She was almost intimidated.

"How exactly do you know he is pure evil?" Hotaru just looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm sorry, do you have any idea what he has done to other people, besides the fact that he is a thief." Hotaru got that last part by the fact that a notebook of hers was missing from the area where Bakura had been standing in her living room. It didn't have anything written in it but it still counted.

"Granted I don't know everything he has done, but I know he has done some pretty terrible things. Things that should not go unpunished. But before you decide to do the punishing, I have a question to ask. Do you know why he does it?" Hotaru didn't exactly know what to answer to that one. She didn't know, but she didn't want to seem as terrible as he was trying to make her look… and how she felt. "By your silence I'll assume you don't know. You came here to judge a person who you know nothing of." Ryou's head lowered and he looked more like his meek, quiet self. "You came here to judge him of what he is capable of, not what he has done. I know that he wants to destroy the Pharaoh, and I know he wants the Millennium Items. I know that the Items themselves are dark and that he sided with that darkness. I know that he is a thief and that he himself is a pretty dark person." Ryou then looked back up, looking a bit sad, which actually got to Hotaru. He walked forward like he was about to leave and stopped at her side. "But you know, the darkness is not always evil." He then kept on walking, leaving Hotaru in the passage between the two buildings, speechless.

* * *

Twilightknight1594: Alright everyone, I hope that this chapter was satisfactory.

Bakura: Why did you make me do the introduction?! I wasn't even warned!

Twilightknight1594: I just wanted to make it slightly different from the other chapter.

Ryou: It was definitely that.

Bakura: Hey! I'd like to see you do that.

Twilightknight1594: And maybe next time he will. Until then, thanks for reading!


End file.
